


our war is love

by Mikayuushipper1



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Need Coffee, Secret Relationship, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?, Yaoi, im writing this after only getting 2 hours of sleep, inspird by the death note soundtrack im listening to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikayuushipper1/pseuds/Mikayuushipper1
Summary: just some cute fluff , l and light are dating but they must keep it a secret .
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 20





	our war is love

**Author's Note:**

> so I am literally am writing this when I only got 2 hours of sleep last night because I am an idiot and decided that reading fanfiction is more important than feeling good so yeah , enjoy this fic that I am making up on the spot. lord help me

L and light have been working non stop on the Kira case together , when looking at the two men working together it just looks like 2 friends discussing matters and nothing more and nothing less. the past few weeks light has been staying at headquarters to keep working and for another reason , to be with his boyfriend.

he and L stared dating not to long ago ,ever since they were chained up together things have changed , they got closer as friends and eventually they developed feelings for each other. misa was always annoying and would dress up in slutty clothing to impress light but even after all her effort light only had one person on his mind , L.

light and L were sitting at their desk '' alright , I'm going home now if you don't mind L , light will you come home tonight?'' lights father asked . '' not tonight father , I have a lot of things I still have to do and I'm sure that L would like the company ''light responded with a bright smile ( you could say it was in-light-ning, sorry)  
'' very well then , matsuda , aizawa, mogi , lets go then '' chief yagami said as he closed the door .   
''you think I want your company that is? '' L said in a fake cocky tone . '' no , but I need yours'' light said smiling. light leans in and places a kiss on his boyfriends forehead which made L blush a little.

'' ugh , I think I'm done for the day'' L said stretching out . '' do you want to head up stairs? '' light asked . '' yeah'' . both men got up and made their way to their bedroom , they shared almost everything. the shared a room, bed , clothing, food, even the same skin care. some would call it cute and some would say that its weird. both men got changed into pajamas and crawled into the bed . light being the big spoon. '' I love you L'' light said turning the blacked haired boy's face towards his . '' I love you too light '' .

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this trash fic, have a nice day


End file.
